Lo que Rowling no cuenta
by AngelCaido20
Summary: HG/GW/FD -Femslash- Para más información leer en el interior.


_13 de Enero_

_**Hermione**_

Apoyada en el marco de la ventana observaba mi té rojizo mientras escuchaba las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el cristal. Aspiré el aroma que desprendía y en seguida me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos…

_7 años…7 años habían pasado desde la guerra. Una guerra que nos dejó a todos marcados, donde se perdieron amigos y enemigos, donde la justicia se impuso con injusticia, donde el inicio de una nueva era se escribió con tintes de sangre._

_Con más frecuencia de la que me atrevía a confesar caía en el recuerdo del pasado y las preguntas de lo que pudiese haber ocurrido si nada hubiese sido tal y como fue. _

_¿Cómo un simple cambio podía afectar al trascurso de la historia?. Yo confiaba en que todo hubiese sido mejor para todos si Voldemort nunca hubiese existido._

_Así pues...Harry nunca hubiese perdido a sus padres, y entonces y solo entonces, quizás Ginny nunca hubiese puesto sus ojos en él maravillada por la historia "del niño que sobrevivió", y como consecuencia de ello yo hubiese podido tener algo más que una bonita amistad con ella._

_Tiempo era lo que me faltaba y tiempo era lo que no tenía, un tiempo pasado que no pude aprovechar, un tiempo donde los sentimientos se confundían, donde el cariño y el amor eran ingenuos e inocente, donde las oportunidades se presentaban en forma de tren que tan solo pasaba una vez._

_Aún así de nada sirve regocijarse y dejarse llevar por lo que no se pude cambiar…_

Agarrando la invitación que sostenia entre mis manos, dejé escapar un suspiro de desesperación.

_Estimados amigos, compañeros y familiares tenemos el honor y el orgullo de invitarles al enlace_

_Potter/Weasley _

_Que tendrá lugar el próximo 13 de Febrero en la Madriguera._

_Esperamos contar con su presencia_

_Con cariño: _

_Ginevra Molly Weasly_

_Y_

_Harry James Potter_

Apoyé la invitación junto al marco de la ventana y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir como unos firmes brazos envolvían mi cuerpo brindándome un calor y un cariño que no conseguían encender mí apagado corazón…

_**Ginevra**_

Con el dorso de la mano limpie las gotas de sudor que me caían por la frente antes de agarrar la botella de jugo isótono y darle un largo trago. Observé durante unos segundos el fluido azulado encerrado en aquel recipiente, y en cuestión de segundos dejé llevar por mis pensamientos…

_Azul…azul era mi color favorito, el color del cielo, el color del mar, el color de sus ojos…ojos que brillaban con ilusión, con determinación, con fuerza, con pasión y con amor…_

_Pasión fue lo que sentí la primera vez que me miró, la primera vez que estreché su mano, la primera vez que oí aquel acento francés. Ese fue el día en que mi Hermano William nos presentó a su prometida y ahora esposa Fleur Delacour. _

_Recuerdo como ese día por primera vez en mi vida, el mundo comenzó a girar en torno a algo que no era Harry ni Voldemort al menos para mí. Ese día comprendí que el amor que creía tener por mi novio era algo más frágil que nuestras propias vidas, vidas que pendían de un hilo, vidas que dependían de una profecía, vidas que la mayoría creía condenadas. Pero la condena no vino con la guerra, ni con la paz. La condena vino con el amor, con el amor no correspondido, el amor que con el paso de los años aumenta día a día frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Llegados a este punto ¿Qué nos queda? Tan solo la resignación, resignarse a vivir en el lugar que te corresponde al lado de alguien que tratará de brindarte una felicidad que no está en sus manos. _

_¿Hay algo peor que vivir resignada? Yo diría que sí, y es sentirte culpable por ello. Por desear y adorar lo ajeno, lo que no es nuestro, lo que el destino no nos tiene preparado, lo que hace feliz a otra persona que amas, lo que sabes que jamás podrás tener…_

Exhalé un suspiro de resignación, y me dirigí de nuevo al campo para continuar con el entrenamiento.

_**Fleur**_

La brisa del mar se colaba entre mis dorados cabellos, mientras en mis manos sostenía una humeante taza de chocolate, cuyo sabor me atraía tanto como su color. Observando la textura de dicho fluido me sumergí en mis pensamientos…

_Elecciones, las elecciones rigen nuestra existencia y nuestro futuro, siempre que se hace una elección por muy clara, sencilla o evidente que resulte se desecha una posibilidad. Pero ¿hasta qué punto podemos ser responsables de nuestras elecciones? ._

_Todos o casi todos tenemos la posibilidad de amar, pero ¿Tenemos elección de amar?, yo quise pensar que sí a pesar de mi naturaleza, una naturaleza que me imponía un compañero que no era mi elección. Yo tomé la decisión de luchar contra ella y decidí ser yo quien eligiera… _

_Desde el primer momento en que aquellos orbes de chocolate se conectaron a mis ojos, lo supe, supe que ella era mi compañera, nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger la amiga del niño que sobrevivió. No era una mala elección, pero no era MI elección._

_Está claro que mi error fue creer que el amor era una elección y no un privilegio, un privilegio que debes ganarte. Tener un compañero predispuesto no es tan sencillo como la mayoría cree, una Veela debe ganarse a su compañero, ganarse su amor…_

_Yo ni siquiera me molesté en luchar por ella, simplemente la deseché y como consecuencia mi vida es una condena, condena donde cada día debo ver, oír, hablar e interactuar con lo que más amo en este mundo._

_Para cuando fui consciente de que el amor era un privilegio, ya era demasiado tarde, mis malas decisiones me habían llevado a un matrimonio el cual fue mi elección pero no mi verdadero deseo. El deseo de mi alma, el deseo que me atormentaba día y noche, deseo que ahora otro disfruta, pues mi compañera también había elegido…_

El llamado de "my choice" me sacó de mis tormentosos pensamientos para devolverme a mi elegida y arruinada vida por una mala decisión…


End file.
